


Cratère

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Même chez les pokémons, les stéréotypes sur les autres espèces ont la peau dure. Chamallot l'a appris à ses dépens...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Cratère

Selon les préjugés ordinaires, Chamallot serait lent d’esprit.  
Une manière polie de l’accuser d’être stupide.  
Même ses déplacements étaient lents, ce qui renforçait ces stéréotypes.

Mais si l’on prenait le temps de creuser un peu, son attitude pouvait être expliquée.

Qui ne se déplacerait pas lentement en étant chargé de deux bosses, ayant tendance à durcir et s’alourdir par temps frais et humide, voire de charges supplémentaires montant jusqu’à 100 kg ?  
Qui n’aurait pas un temps de réaction lent, avec un corps comparable à un chaudron de magma à la température de 1200°C ?

Heureusement, depuis qu’il avait rejoint l’équipe Konda, Chamallot n’était plus moqué. Chacun des pokémons vivant au cratère avec lui était originaire du mont ardent, et de type feu, ce qui avait facilité le dialogue et la compréhension des fonctionnements de chacun. Cela le changeait de sa vie d’autrefois à la grotte des vœux, où les pokémons de type feu étaient rares !

Cependant, il n’avait pas tardé à découvrir que même parmi les pokémons de même type que lui, les idées avaient la peau dure. Bien plus dure que celle de Volcaropod, dont il avait appris que la carapace était constituée de morceaux de sa peau, qui s’étaient détachés et avaient durci après avoir refroidi. Et dire qu’il avait toujours cru qu’il s’agissait de roche volcanique ! Que l’évolution, pour un limagma, consistait à trouver une roche dans laquelle se glisser, un peu comme l’évolution d’un ramoloss se produit dès lors qu’un kokiyas s’accroche à sa queue. 

De même, il avait découvert que, malgré les apparences, Chartor n’avait pas l’esprit embrumé, et qu’il pouvait être doté d’un caractère très dynamique. Oui, il était constamment entouré de fumée, noire et épaisse. Oui, sa carapace émettait un son de vieux moteur, pouvant laisser à penser que son corps était une machine rouillée. Toutefois, cela n’affectait en rien sa vitalité, physique et mentale.

Il avait un peu honte d’avoir eu de telles idées reçues par le passé. Cependant, avec le temps, il avait appris à déconstruire ces mauvais mécanismes.

Et gare à celui ou celle qui, à l’avenir, justifierait ce genre de moqueries d’un simple «Il n’y a pas de fumée sans feu» !


End file.
